It's in the Genes
by Scififan33
Summary: Marria Winchester is known as the best Splicer for Lycantants. Creating a runt was unexpected but at the pleading of her best, John, she gives little Dean a chance. Sammy is the sole survivor of his pack so why not try a pack of two? The legion is curious to see what they can do. Open to pairing ideas.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jupiter ascending or Supernatural._

 _Haven't seen a crossover of these two so I thought I'd give it a go. Fair warning, updates will be slow. Begins pre-movie by many years._

 **Chapter 1**

Marria looked at the birthing units, seeing the tiny bodies within and smiled, she loved her work. Winchester Wolves, that was what people called her children, they were the best of the best when it came to tracking and fighting. The only ones who came close to hers were those made by Torus Morrown, he was good, but she was the best when it came to lycantants. That was what let her be…eccentric, she never named them in the traditional manner. They all had the name Winchester and their personal names were not links to their breed of splice like others.

There had only ever been one mistake, a borderline runt, and yet John had proven to be one of her best. He was her favourite, he may be a little smaller than his siblings, but he had proven to be strong as he grew. She had sold him to the Legion at only a small loss for the possible defects, but he had proven everyone wrong. He hadn't been one of the top of the elite, a Skyjacker but he was a Colonel, even if he was pretty much retired now. She had added some of his genome to this newest group, hoping for another who was just as good as John.

She looked over and nodded as John joined her, looking at the birthing units. His arm brushed hers and she smirked, he was also very good in bed. "You're just in time," she told him as the units began to beep and her assistants went to work, bringing the newest lycantants into the gyre. They both frowned as a fuss was made over one of the units, going down to see what was wrong. John reached past the flustered assistants to gently lift the baby from the unit and cradle him close. He was whining, seeking heat, and John let him have it. Marria looked down and frowned, he was small, and the fuzz of hair was a lot lighter than she had seen on any of the others, had she actually bred a true runt?

Tests were quickly run on all the babies and it was confirmed, he was a runt. She was disappointed, all that work had been wasted.

"Give him a chance," John looked up from the baby.

"He's a runt, defective," came the murmur from the other but Marria looked at John.

"He'll make it," John stared at her and she sighed.

"Give him six cycles, then we'll review," she offered in compromise. She trusted John to know what he was talking about, he was a soldier and he knew soldiers, obviously he saw something in the pup. "Going to name him too?"

John looked down at the tiny pup in his arms and smiled, "Dean."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean watched his siblings as they played around, leaving him out. Whenever he tried to join in he was pushed aside. They were all bigger than him, darker haired, stronger… he cocked his head as a familiar scent reached him and he smiled, scrambling for the doors. They opened, and John entered the creche, looking them all over before looking to Dean who scrambled to his side.

John knelt and ruffled his hair and Dean grinned, moving in and John picked him up even as the others went back to their play. "Hey pup, you good?" he asked, and Dean nodded, burrowing into his warmth. "Think you can help with something?" Dean looked up and nodded seriously and John hid a grin at how cute hit made the other lycantants look. John put him down and then went out before coming in with a tiny form in his arms. Dean inhaled the familiar scent of another Winchester wolf and saw the dark hair on the younger pup. John sat, and Dean sat opposite him even as he set the small pup down in his lap. "Dean, this is Sammy. His brothers are gone, think you can look after him?" John asked softly.

This was Sammy's only chance. The others of his group had died in the birthing units for an unknown reason. He was pale, like Dean and John, but with darker hair and eyes, and he the data seemed to think he'd grow to normal size if he survived. He wasn't thriving at all so John had suggested moving him to the creche where he could be socialised. He was young, but it was this or he would die.

Dean stared at the younger lycantants curiously, green eyes meeting hazel. And then the smaller boy giggled and reached out clumsily to him, shocking John, who smiled and held him out to Dean. Dean hesitantly wrapped his arms around him and felt him burrow in, clutching his shirt in one tiny fist.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Marria Winchester looked in on the creche, seeing the two small boys off on their own. It had been a crazy idea…but it had worked, like most of John's ideas did. Little Sammy was finally thriving and growing, and Dean was obviously loving looking after the younger Splice. They still didn't know what had killed off the others in his group, but Sammy was perfectly healthy and growing fast. The problem was, Dean was old enough to begin intense training and Sammy wasn't. She should just separate them, risk the potential loss if Sammy couldn't handle it, but… there were jobs were a pack of two would be useful.

Lycantants needed a pack, it was their centre of gravity. Without a pack they usually wasted away and died, unless they became utterly fearless, relentless, the perfect hunters. Could there be a pack of just two? John seemed to think there was something to the idea, it had been his idea to introduce them. So, she either held Dean back from training or she pushed Sammy in younger than any would recommend. Either way she risked losing both of them. It all came down to her choice, John was off with the legion because the campaign on Thetan IV had gotten out of control. He'd paid off his gene debt cycles ago, he owed the legion nothing, and yet he kept his contract open to them, willing to work and help them. She sometimes wished he would stay with her only, but she couldn't afford the scandal of being too closely associated with one of her own Splices.

Six days later the boys were taken out of the creche and put into training as a pack of two.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean growled in warning, pushing Sammy behind him, despite the younger lycantant now being the taller of them. That didn't matter to him, he was meant to protect Sammy and he would. The three other boys snarled back and moved in and Dean launched himself at them, fists and feet flying. But despite his training, they were bigger than him and he was pinned down. And then Sammy was there, yanking the one about to pound him back before hitting him hard and putting him down for the count. They went back to back, taking down the older boys, not seeing the trainers who watched in interest.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John gently corrected Sammy's stance and then stepped back, watching as he lifted the mauler and took aim at the holographic targets. John smiled in pride as he opened fire, hitting eighty percent, and then glanced at Dean who was grinning widely, proud of the younger boy. Sammy stopped as the last target vanished and looked at them, seeing the smiles he blushed and put the weapon down before Dean pulled him in, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

"Good job," John praised and then Dean took his turn, he hit a few more than Sammy had but that was fine. Sammy was only twelve cycles after all, and in the middle of a growth spurt.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Marria lay back in John's arms, feeling relaxed and content, the antigrav turned off so they actually rested on the bed itself. "The recruiters come tomorrow," she murmured as she traced lazy patterns on his arm.

"I know, you want to know if the boys are ready?" he asked, kissing her shoulder.

"They are young, I could hold them back until the next trip."

John hesitated, it was so tempting, those boys…they felt like his own sons, something he had always known he would never have, he'd been sterilised as a pup, as had Dean. Sammy hadn't since he had managed to survive when others had died, and he wasn't a runt or borderline. His lighter skin colouring could be considered exotic, so he had been left the ability to breed one day. Sammy had grown tall and strong, Dean was also strong, despite being a runt. They were both smart too, above the average in their areas. Sam could do with longer training, gain some more muscle as he got older but…Dean was the same age John had been when the legion bought his contract. As a runt he would sell for a loss and if he got much older they may not buy him at all. Life in the legion was not at all easy but they boys were adaptable. "No, if they are going to take Dean then it will be this trip."

"Very well, I will add them to the list. Now let me take your mind off your boys," she nibbled the sensitive, pointed ear and John rolled them over.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean nudged Sammy who nodded slightly, this was what normal training, they both breathed in deeply, scenting, and caught smells usually associated with John when he had been off with the legion. Dean fought the urge to bounce in excitement and nervousness, even as Sammy gripped his arm to ensure he stayed still.

Sammy was nervous, Dean was old enough for recruitment, but he was only fifteen cycles, even if he had hit his growth early. He still lacked the muscle bulk, he was tall and wiry still.

Their trainers started calling the drills and they slipped into the seamless teamwork easily.

In the observation room John watched on in silent pride as Sammy and Dean blew through the exercises with ease. He felt proud of all his fellow Winchester Wolves but these two would always hold a special place in his heart, they were his boys. If he could have children, he imagined they would be very much like them.

Three hours later he tapped on the door to the boys' room and Dean opened it, letting him in. He found Sammy stripped down to his under armour and flopped in the nest on the floor. John smiled and stripped down to his own to join them, curling up and reaffirming the pack ties…for the last time. He knew he might never see his boys again and it hurt.

"Dad?" Sammy whispered, cuddling close, using the rarely used title since they were alone, and John ruffled his hair.

"Legion Recruiters were watching today," he admitted, and Dean nodded.

"Scented them."

"They've bought your contracts, you leave in the morning to begin training."

"But Sammy's too young…" Dean looked to his little brother who curled closer to his Dad and big brother.

"But he has you to look out for him," John whispered, pulling them both close. "We weighed the options Dean, by the next recruitment cycle you'd be too old for them to take."

"And I'm a runt," Dean grumbled, and Sammy growled at Dean calling himself that. "That's what they'll see on my records Sammy, I sold for a loss, didn't I?" he looked to John who nodded.

"Not much of one thanks to how well you work together with Sammy. You look out for each other, follow orders, don't go looking for trouble. If you can get into officer training or even the Skyjackers, then take it," he advised quietly, it was advice he'd given before while training them, but they still listened. The boys slept that night, curled with the only Father figure they'd ever had and John stayed awake, keeping watch over them, imprinting everything into his memory. When the time came he got them dressed, making sure they looked smart before they headed out to eat and then meet the recruiters at the ship.

In the last hallway they were intercepted by Marria who smiled at them, long golden curls pulled back and her clothes simple, obviously headed for the lab. "Make me proud boys and watch out for each other."

Sammy and Dean smiled back at their Splicer, they didn't see her as much as John, but they knew she kept an eye on them. They wanted to make her proud.

John stood with Marria as the legion ship took off, taking with it two packs, the one Dean should have belonged to, and the one he did. Fifteen young lycantants off to serve as they had been bred to.

 _TBC…?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _Other than eventual Jupiter/Caine, paring suggestions? As this begins pre-movie by a many decades, pairings can shift around and stuff. I was thinking maybe eventual Sam/Kiza or Dean/Kiza, not sure. Opinions welcome._

 **Chapter 2**

Sammy pressed close to Dean as they left the transport ship, fighting the urge to stare around in awe. They followed the other Winchester's until they were ordered into a different hall and a small bunk room.

"Wait here until collected," the soldier ordered so they settled in to wait until another collected them and took them to a medical ward where they sat on beds next to each other to be looked over, sitting totally still as the small implants were placed behind their left ears. They were communicators, translators….and trackers, everyone wore one but there was no need of them while they were still with their Splicer. They were then moved on to be issued with gear before changing into the uniforms and being taken to the mess hall. The food was bland but nutritious and they ate in silence, legs pressed hard against each other, they had never seen so many beings before! Once the meal was over they were sent back to their room to sleep, thankful that they had the room to themselves and they quickly made a nest on the floor, so they could sleep together. Training would begin in the morning and they knew it was going to be beyond anything they had gone through before.

The next morning, they were woken early and made to line up with the other new recruits, all standing at attention. As their names were read out they were broken up into groups for training and Dean shifted nervously, would they be split up?

"Dean Winchester."

He stepped forward, shoulders straight, head up and could feel himself being stared at.

"Red group," was the announcement and he moved to join them. "Sammy Winchester."

Sammy stepped forward, waiting anxiously, fighting the urge to look at Dean.

"From now on soldier you'll answer to Sam, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Sam? They wanted to change his name? He was Sammy and he would always be Sammy.

"Red group," was finally called out and Sammy walked to join them, utterly relieved.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean ran his fingers through Sammy's hair, missing the longer style he'd worn before they had been sold. They'd had their hair shorn short the second day here, just another change that he didn't like. He was good at learning weapons and fighting, he didn't like having to work with anyone but Sammy. And he was still pissed over them daring to change Sammy's name. He was Sammy, no matter what they said, Dean would call him Sam in public if he absolutely had to, but he would always be Sammy. Life here was hard but he was determined that they would be the best of the best, maybe even Skyjackers one day (although he wasn't keen on flying maybe it would be better under his own control). If he could prove they were the best team, that he was one of the best, they'd be safer. Sammy shifted in his sleep, nuzzling at him before settling and Dean closed his eyes, he needed to be well rested for tomorrow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sammy didn't look up, tracking the men by scent, they were strangers but up on the walkway, so they were officials of some sort. Others with enhanced senses had obviously picked up on the strangers as well, subtly cluing in the pure humans among them. He felt Dean nudge his knee curiously and Sammy pressed his free hand to Dean's leg in response even as he continued eating. They'd been at the training academy for almost a cycle now, had adapted to its schedules and rigours. New people could change that. And then a familiar scent hit him, and it took everything he had not to look up, to see if he was really there. John…Dad…

John looked down at the see of recruits, searching, following the scents and he saw them, one dark head and one lighter bent together over their meal. He saw the slight tension in their bodies and smiled slightly, they knew he was there. Too far away to hear him unfortunately. He hoped he would get to see them, but he had been called on for one of the soon to graduate groups.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John walked through the halls, eyeing the door numbers but following his nose for the most part, until he came to a door and signalled. It opened in a rush and there was Dean, staring at him with wide eyes. He stepped back and John slipped inside, smiling at the nest they had made on the floor. "Hello boys."

"Dad," Sammy whispered before throwing himself at him and John caught him, hugging him tight, inhaling his scent. And then Dean was there and before long the three of them were curled together in the blankets.

"You doing okay?" John asked after a while, not liking seeing them with hair shorn so short, looking tired.

Dean shrugged, "We're okay, they put us in the same training group."

"You're listed as a pack, they won't break up a pack," John promised. It was why pups were allowed to form packs, to form a ready fighting unit.

"Can you stay long?" Sammy asked, and John smiled, ruffling the short hair.

"Not very long."

"They made Sammy change his name," Dean suddenly said, and John started.

"What?"

"They said my name's Sam," the younger lycantants murmured sadly and John growled softly.

"You'll always be Sammy to us," he swore.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sammy lunged, tackling a feline splice away from his team mate even as Dean yanked the human to his feet and Sammy rolled back to his own, the three of them going back to back. They'd been cut off from the rest of the group and while the human, Corvus, was a good fighter, their opponents were all splices and androids. Sammy and Dean bared their teeth and growled in warning while Corvus glared, unable to really produce that threatening sound. Two to one odds would be okay, as long as Corvus could hold up his end of things. The human was barely scraping by the combat classes and was looking at being kicked out, he couldn't afford to lose this fight. The fighters of green group moved together, attacking and the three of them moved to defend. Sammy and Dean took the brunt of the attack, working seamlessly together, and Corvus made sure no one could sneak attack them, moving in and out.

By the time the instructors called for a stop all three of them were bleeding, but they were still standing, three of the others were down. The rest of their group had defeated their opponents since so many had stayed back to deal with the three separated reds.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sammy stood beside Dean at attention, training uniform pressed and repaired. Of the two hundred their class had started with, only one hundred and ten where here for graduation. Unfortunately, Corvus was one of those who hadn't made it through. They half tuned out the speeches on honour and service, they'd heard them a thousand times over the last three years. Two hours later it was finally done, and they returned to their room to grab their gear, changing from the academy uniform into Legionnaire uniforms. They had made it into the Legion as Corporals. Dean grinned, and Sammy laughed, shaking his head. They settled their packs and headed out to catch the ship that would take them to their new assignment.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sammy stretched out on the old couch they had jammed into their tiny off duty apartment. They had four days before they had to report back, and he was determined to relax and enjoy them. He was glad Dean wasn't back yet as he finished filling out the Sheave that would ensure his tiny wages were sent straight into paying off Dean's gene debt. Sammy wasn't worried for himself, but Dean was a runt and therefore at risk. He knew Marria wouldn't do anything harmful, but she might not always be who they owed that debt to. So, Dean's need to be paid off as quickly as possible. Service in the Legion was already acting to pay a portion, but it would take decades of excellent service to pay it off, that was why Sammy was helping. Dean would argue against it, that was why he didn't plan to tell him. They were both very careful to not do anything that could add to their debts. The only addition so far had been their Legion training and he wanted that to be the only addition. He would keep his brother safe, just like Dean always protected him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Accommodation on troop transports was cramped and he felt sorry for the Skyjackers they were sharing it with, it had to be horrible to not be able to stretch their wings. This was one time when being smaller came in handy though as he made his way through the crowd until he reached the corner they'd claimed, tossing the rations to Sammy who caught them easily. Every was quiet, exhausted, some still injured. The ship stank of sweat and blood from the battle, the war. At least it was over now, even if the long five cycle fight had helped get Sammy a promotion to Sergeant.

He was the smarter of them, Dean knew and didn't care, they both had their strengths. Sammy could pull a strategy, a plan, out of nothing and Dean would ensure it was carried out, that they had the equipment needed even if he had to jury rig it himself. He was good at that, messing with equipment to make it better. He was also better with people than Sammy who still had bouts of shyness. He still looked like a young pup, even at twenty-five cycles and no recodes which was why many did a double take when they saw Sammy's rank.

It would be good to be home, even. If it was a tiny apartment on Orous. They needed a god break, though he doubted they'd get one. Minimum after such a long campaign was ten days and then they could be sent out again. Dean planned to stuff Sammy with proper food, kid got skinny too easily, even with their high metabolisms he lost weight faster than anyone else Dean knew. But that was what he did, he looked after Sammy.

 _TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 _Hints of dub-con_

 **Chapter 3**

Dean gripped Sammy's hands tightly, locking eyes as his brother writhed on the table, eyes fogged with pain and blood loss. "It's okay, just look at me," he soothed, hiding his own fear in an effort to comfort him. They'd been injured plenty of times over the years, even in training, but never like this. He watched as the remains of Sammy's blood-soaked uniform were cut away, revealing mangled flesh before the medics began speaking quickly and quietly, too quietly even for his ears over the current crazy noise levels. "You're okay Sammy, you're going to be okay," he murmured, not liking the slowly weakening return grip on his hands. He looked up as he felt someone move closer and recognised one of the commanders who grimaced as he took in Sammy's condition. Without a word he grabbed bandages and went to work helping to stem the blood.

"What is taking so long?" The commander demanded of the medics.

"Commander Apini the only way to save Sergeant Winchester's life is a full recode, this is not something to be done lightly. He is only a Sergeant."

Stinger Apini glared at the android even as he heard the low growl of who had to be a packmate. He looked down at the young legionnaire, pale and blood-spattered, he was pretty sure he was seeing internal organs, before looking up at the other lycantant, seeing the terror in green eyes…an odd colour for his breed. "Do it."

"Sir…"

"These two are the ones who held the line, alone. They get the best treatment for that," he snapped, eyes flashing gold and the medics quickly went to work.

Dean stepped back as Sammy was quickly moved to the recoding tank where he was placed inside and the machine activated as the RegeneX was added. It glowed blue, energy writhing around it, and Sammy's body jolted within as his cells were rejuvenated, the wounds beginning to knit together. "Thank you, Sir," Dean whispered.

"Where's the rest of your pack?"

"it's always just been us," Dean answered warily, and Stinger blinked, huh, he'd never heard of that before.

"Sit kid, you'll do him no good if you bleed out," Stinger ordered, and Dean hesitated but backed down at the glare, sitting totally still as Stinger tended his wounds, they were easily dealt with via the spray and the occasional bandage.

Dean only relaxed when the medics pulled Sammy from the tank and he began stirring as he was dried off. It hit him how close he had come to losing his little brother today, all because they weren't ranked high enough yet. He was relieved when the commander backed off and he could move to Sammy's side, talking softly to him as Sammy woke, blinking blearily up at him. "Welcome back kiddo."

"Dean?"

"It's okay, you had a medical recode," Dean quickly explained and then helped him sit up. Medical recodes often left the patient groggy for a bit due to the stress and mild sedatives they gave to keep them from struggling in the tank, not at all anything like what he'd heard Entitled did when they wanted to look younger. At thirty-two Sammy wasn't old and he'd always looked younger than he was but now he looked no more than twenty. "You're making me feel old kiddo," Dean teased, and Sammy glared at him, already shaking off the sedatives. He swung his legs off the medical berth and Dean quickly dug him out a clean uniform, helping him dress. It was as Sammy was putting hi boots on that the commander reappeared.

"Alright Sergeant?" Stinger asked as he saw the lycantant conscious for the first time.

"Yes sir!" Sammy straightened to attention.

"At ease soldiers. Grab some food then sleep, medical recodes are never fun. I'll sign off on it for your commander."

"Thank you, Sir," Dean said as they saluted and moved off. Stinger watched as the shorter male shifted so that the taller was supported without making it obvious. Curious he called up their records and by the end he wished he had room for them in his squad, then again, he'd already had an offer to join the Skyjackers. He'd keep an eye on them, maybe one day they'd make it to the Skyjackers and he could bring them in to his squad then, as long as he'd made Captain by then. The Skyjackers were separate to the rest of the legion, which meant you entered them at the bottom and had to work your way up, no matter what rank you held as a legionnaire.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John lent back in his chair, reading over the various reports, scanning for two particular numbers, smiling as he read of their success, frowning at the medical record that showed Sammy's near death. He was proud of them, Sammy was already a Sergeant and Dean would soon earn the same promotion. He smiled as a loved scent reached him, turning off the terminal to look at his Splicer, the woman he loved.

"Busy?"

"Looking at legion reports," he admitted, kissing her wrist.

"Are you being recalled?" She sat on the edge of his desk.

"No, checking on the boys."

"Ah, and how are my wolves doing?"

"Sammy's a sergeant and Dean'll be promoted soon. Sammy had a medical recode," he admitted, and she wrinkled her nose at that. She was no entitled with a massive pool for RegeneX use but she also had enough wealth to not have to use the tanks.

"You miss them," she stood and drew him away from the desk.

"Yes," he felt no shame in admitting that. "Then let me take your mind off them."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They moved silently through the mass of rubble, senses straining for any hint of their quarry. It wasn't often they got this type of mission but that didn't mean they weren't good at tracking down a target. They'd tracked him across six systems but now they were closing in. unfortunately they had been ordered to bring him in alive which made the hunt a little harder. They split up, working seamlessly to herd their prey right where they wanted him.

"I have money. Let me go and I'll pay you!" he struggled but was no match for them and soon he was secured in their ship.

Dean piloted them away from the planet as Sammy dropped into the seat beside him. "I can't wait to hand him over, have you ever heard someone whine so much?" Sammy grumbled, and Dean laughed.

"We can't space him, but he'll be out of our hands soon," he reassured his brother as he set the portal.

"I can't believe we're personally delivering him to an entitled…" Sammy shook his head and Dean shrugged.

"Guess he did something to really make her mad."

"Yeah… but the Abrasax Queen?" Sammy was nervous, they'd only ever seen an Entitled at a distance before. And as the ranking soldier he'd be the one to report to her!

"Relax, you'll do fine," Dean reassured him as the portal spat them out and they were quickly challenged by the Queen's security. It took an hour, even with the codes they'd been given, but eventually they were landing and escorting the prisoner off the ship to meet an older splice, some sort of bird…swan maybe?

She looked them over and nodded." Her Majesty is waiting," was all she said so they fell into step behind her, other guards joining them, hands on weapons, eyes on the prisoner although occasionally darting to them but they ignored them. They just had to drop the human off and then head back Orous for a few days leave. Massive doors opened, and they walked through an elegant if massive room towards the dais at the end where the Queen awaited. They saluted sharply and dropped to a knee, eyes lowered.

Seraphi stared at the two splices and their prisoner, it appeared the reputation of Marria's wolves was not undeserved. They were both exotic for lycantants, both pale although the taller had the darker hair. "Rise," she finally ordered, and they obeyed. "A job well done," she praised, seeing them both shiver slightly, unused to being around Entitled and the reactions coded into their very DNA then.

Sam dug his nails into his palm as he reacted to her praise, he'd been told they were literally bred to serve the Entitled. Her words called to every bit of non-human DNA in his body, made him want her praise and he hated it. The scent didn't help either, something he'd normally call sickly floral and yet he found himself breathing it in deeply. Nothing could have prepared him for this, he couldn't fight his very DNA that said submit and from the subvocal whine to his left Dean couldn't either.

Seraphi stood from her Throne and descended the stairs, a flick of her hand had her own people moving in to take the prisoner while the two lycantants stood, frozen, she could see them breathing deeply and smiled. She reached out to flick the pointed ear of the shorter and smiled as he whined audibly. "What are your names?"

"Sam Winchester your Majesty," the taller, slightly higher ranked offered, eyes locked on the floor.

"Dean Winchester…Your Majesty," this Dean was almost panting from the scent of an Entitled so close which was very amusing.

"I do believe there is one more duty you two can perform before returning. Come with me," she commanded, walking away and they followed obediently, both vaguely wishing they were Resistors, even as a door opened, and the floral scent skyrocketed, making both lightheaded. Sammy's stomach sank as he realised where they were but when she beckoned he could not disobey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean set the portal and slumped in the chair, able to hear the small shower still going, unable to blame his brother. He'd almost scrubbed his skin raw earlier as well, despite the fact you weren't meant to need to scrub in a sonic shower. He felt dirty…used…and yet a part of him had enjoyed it. He could still feel her hands, smell her scent…he shook his head to clear it. They'd been told of the effect an Entitled would have but still hadn't been prepared for meeting her. She had used them, and they had enjoyed it because she wished it.

Sammy stumbled into the cockpit and curled up in the co-pilots seat. "Never want to meet another Entitled," he mumbled as shaking hands called up his report to send off as they came into orbit of Orous. Dean managed a normal landing and they left the ship, reluctantly reporting to medical as was procedure. Once their blood was checked the Splices on duty became gentle, sympathetic, offering advice until they could flee back to their apartment where they curled in their nest together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"She's dead," Sammy commented as he studied the news, and Dean looked over from where he was cleaning his mauler.

"Who?"

"The Queen," he felt…relieved. That was probably the wrong emotion, but he didn't care.

"How?" Dean frowned, it wasn't often an Entitled of her rank died.

"They're calling it murder, no suspects but she was beaten," Sammy explained as he read the bulletin via his comm implant before disengaging the holographic interface, vision fading to their apartment. Even six years on thinking of her made him feel sick.

"Maybe she tried to bed a Resistor," Dean snorted. He may be genetically designed to be obedient to Entitled, didn't mean that when not in their presence he liked them.

Sam grinned briefly before grabbing his gear to go over. "We'll be deployed for sure. This will cause havoc with the RegeneX industry," he warned, and Dean nodded.

Sammy was right even as the Abrasax heirs moved to take control of the company, disquiet broke out, causing wars and assassination attempts that lasted for decades.

 _TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 _Sorry for the wait. Mentions of slash/incest and Dean chasing anything that breathes._

 **Chapter 4**

They stepped into the hall and breathed deeply, taking in the scents that still screamed home even after all this time. They moved further into the complex and dropped to their knees before the woman waiting for them.

Marria smiled at her wolves, it was good to see them so strong. Seeing their rank bars made her even prouder of their accomplishments, Sammy was a captain and Dean a lieutenant. She was glad John had pushed so hard for them to be allowed a chance to live. It was hard to believe Dean was now fifty cycles and Sammy not far off it, but it was why they were back. "Get settled and come to the lab in the morning boys."

"Yes ma'am," Sam answered smartly and then she was gone. They went to their old room, finding it unchanged so it was easy to get settled in. They grinned as they entered the communal mess, seeing the wide eyes of the pups as they saw their uniforms and rank. They grabbed some food and sat to eat until finally some of the younger pups approached and they let them, answering excited questions. Had they ever been that small? Eventually they returned to their room and curled together in a nest on the floor, relaxing in the knowledge that for a whole cycle they would have peace, outside of the lab testing anyway.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sammy sat on the bed, letting the medics do what they needed. He'd gotten good at ignoring such things over the years, there had been a lot of tests when he was a pup after all. He knew Dean was in the room next door, undergoing the same testing. Ever splice underwent medical exams by their Splicer every fifty cycles to ensure they were still healthy and carried no diseases or sudden gene mutations.

There was even the possibility he would be asked to Father some pups as second-generation Splices. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, he'd never actually been with a female other than the Queen before. He knew other soldiers were forever bunk jumping, even Dean had participated, but he wanted more than just physical pleasure. The only person he was that close to was Dean and yeah, they'd taken comfort from each other over the cycles, not like they could have pups or anything. If his Splicer commanded it, then he would do as told but it was not something he was looking forward to.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sammy's head snapped up as he scented the air and then he grinned, moving quickly down the hall to find John grinning at him. He moved in for a hug, breathing in the scent that meant safety even as John reached up to ruffle his hair.

"Hey pup," John greeted, he hadn't known the boys were due in.

"Missed you," Sammy admitted even as Dean bolted around the corner to join the hug and John laughed, following them back to their room to relax.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Torus frowned down at the pup, embarrassed by its existence. He almost hit the button that would send it to the incinerator but then hesitated. Marria had successfully sold a runt and two other lycantants who carried such genes. John Winchester was well known and the other two were gaining names among the Legions. Maybe this pup was his chance for such fame. His hand moved away from the button and the pup was cleaned up and settled with its litter mates. He quickly entered a name for the pup and then put it out of his mind, he doubted that Caine Wise would survive or become anything important but there was a chance, however slim.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Stinger read the report and smirked, he'd known the Winchester brothers would go far and he was being proven right. They weren't ready for the Skyjackers but given enough time they would make a great addition.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Caine kept his face blank, hearing the whispers and rumours but he was used to it. He'd never fit in anywhere, why did he think it would be any different once he had been sold to the Legion? Training was hard, but he was determined to make it. He'd heard of Dean Winchester, not only was he a runt like Caine, but he was part of a pack of two. Part of him longed to have a pack, even if it was only one other person. What did this Dean have that he didn't to deserve a companion?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sammy held Dean close, fingers running through military cropped hair as his brother slept of the sedatives. It had been too close, he'd nearly lost him, but at least their rank and reputations meant there was no doubt of a recode when needed. He'd also received a notice while Dean was under, Dean's gene debt had been paid off, but a Splice couldn't own their own contract. The Legion still owned both of their contracts but now Dean could get out if he wanted. Sammy still had several cycles before his own debt would be cleared but he didn't mind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Caine dropped his bag, looking around, he knew this was an abnormal assignment, but he'd overheard the whispers. This was his last chance to show he was worth the investment of finishing his training. The room was obviously lived in and the scent of other lycantants was heady. He didn't want to be here, but he also didn't want to die or be sent back to his Splicer. The door opened, and he turned to face the older lycantants. Physically they looked very different, but their scents carried the same pack markers.

Sam studied the younger lycantant already inside their quarters. He was short, like Dean, with hair even paler than his brother's. He could smell the defensiveness and traded a glance with Dean who stepped closer.

"I'm Dean, this is Sammy. We'll be finishing up your training."

"Yes sir."

"Drop the Sir when in here." Dean reached out and ruffled the light hair, getting a growl that cut off, green eyes showing confusion and it hurt to see another lycantant how he could have ended up if not for Dad and Sammy.

"It's getting late, stow you're gear, and we'll show you to the mess," Sammy offered, and Caine moved to put his few things away where he was shown. He was a little confused on the sleeping situation since a good portion of the floor had been turned into a nest of blankets, leaving the bunks bare. They walked to the mess hall together and Caine had to fight not to bolt as they bracketed him, stiffening when a hand gently rested at the small of his back. Then Dean started chatting about inconsequential things and Caine forced himself to listen, trying to ignore the hand.

When they returned to the room he was surprised when they stripped down, and Sammy flopped into the nest. Eyes wide, he watched, not sure what to do.

"Come on pup," Dean gently cuffed him, and Caine couldn't help the soft whine.

He looked between them, lost and then Dean was helping him out of his uniform and gently pushing him down where Sammy wrapped an arm around him, curling against his back like Caine had seen packmates do. No one had ever done this for him! He felt Sammy's nose at the back of his ear, warm breath ghosting over his skin and he shivered. Then Dean was at his front, an arm tossed over him to rest on Sammy's hip.

"It's okay Caine, just relax and get some sleep. Your safe pup," Dean promised softly.

To Caine's shock his body gradually relaxed, pulling him down into sleep. Sammy and Dean stayed awake until he was deeply asleep to ensure he would sleep. They could see now why he'd been sent to them, even without finishing his training, he needed to learn to connect to others.

 _TBC…_


End file.
